


Impressive

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Series: Flashy Romantics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry in lingerie, Fluff, Friends are great, Laurel is impressed, Lingerie, M/M, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sexting, Size Kink, kind of?, what's life without embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constance_Truggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/gifts), [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



> If you haven't, I would suggest reading "Let's Trade In The Boxers For Some Sexy Underwear" before this one, it'll make more sense. Thanks for reading!   
> Dedicated to yersifanel and Constance_Truggle for their nice comments, also yersifanel has this EPIC series called "This is Ourselves" that everyone who loves Olivarry should read.

Oliver’s throat tightened and so did his pants when he opened yet another text from Barry. His eyes widened and he gulped, readjusting himself and looking around, hoping nobody had noticed his momentary lapse in distraction. He was at yet another meeting at Palmer tech, and Curtis, one of Felicity’s new friends was currently explaining the likes of the nanotechnology that Ray had originally created, and he’d perfected. He’d been going on about the success of the recent medical trials involving the tech, as well as the possibility of looking into getting it approved by FDA so that they could begin trials involving willing human subjects. Oliver had currently missed the last few minutes, fantasizing about Barry in the purple G-string thong he’d been wearing in the picture. The photo had been taken by Barry, his arm outstretched behind him, with his back arched so he could take the photo at an angle that made his ass look gloriously round and plump, the purple fabric of the g-string was visible in the shape of a small triangle that tapered off into a string that disappeared into his crack. He could see some of Barry’s face, a cheeky grin dawning his features, and dear God, Oliver just wanted to pull that string aside and plunge deep into that beautiful ass of his, wipe that cheeky grin fall right off his face and instead watch as his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. He wanted to feel the string rub against his cock as he moved in and out of Barry roughly until he fell apart underneath him. ‘God damn.’ He thought, shifting in his chair. Then all eyes were on him. Shit. Had he said that out loud? How loud had he said it? It looked like it had been loud enough for everyone to hear… god. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of the week? He should really just take off work and go to Central now, if not only keep himself from getting a serious case of blue balls, (his right hand can only do so much after all) but to also save himself and potentially Barry, from serious embarrassment.

 

“Something you’d like to share Mr. Queen?” Curtis asked, looking pointedly at him, felicity tried to hide her giggle behind her hands at the annoyance on Curtis’ face and in his tone, but failed miserably. Oliver blushed, looking down,

 

“No. Sorry… I didn’t mean to interrupt. Just realized I forgot to do something important.” Curtis narrowed his eyes again at the former billionaire but continued on with his presentation. God. It was like Oliver was back in high school again for a moment. Only this time he didn’t have a witty comeback like usual.

 

\---

 

Barry had been texting Oliver throughout the day, it was one of his days off and he’d been sitting around at home, bored, trying to think of a way to occupy his time until he needed to suit up for Flash business later that night. So he’d decided to have some more fun and tease Oliver. After their phone sex the other night, he was itching for Sunday to get here already. It was only Wednesday and so for now, the ways of love in the 21st century would have to do. It would be fun to keep teasing Oliver… he seemed to really get off on it, even if he had sounded frustrated. Oh to hell with it, he didn’t really care… he was bored and this provided a great amount of entertainment. He went up to his room and began setting out pairs that he had not worn yet, a purple g-string, a lemon yellow pair of mesh briefs that literally left nothing to the imagination they were so thin, and a ridiculous, if he did say so himself, (he only bought it because it was on sale) pair of sparkly red bikini underwear. He slipped his clothes off after making sure the door was securely locked and pulled on the purple g-string first, snapping a few photos from different angles that showed off his ass nicely. He looked at the time, 10:15 AM. Oliver should be somewhere doing something productive by now, so it was the perfect time to send a picture. He smirked to himself and picked the best one, sending it with a winky face to Oliver before getting off the bed and changing into another pair.

\---

Oliver got out of the meeting without any more distractions from Barry, he looked at the time on his phone and realized it was almost time for lunch. He was around where Laurel was working and decided to give her a call to see if she wanted to meet up, the two hadn’t seen each other in a while, even with Arrow business, and it had been just himself, Speedy, and Dig lately. Laurel had decided to take a day job again and was settling in, but had promised to be back soon as the Canary. He was glad when she answered on the second ring and agreed to meet for lunch at the soup and salad joint about a block and a half away.

 

He’d ordered his food about five minutes ago and was sitting at a booth near the window when Laurel walked in, waving at him and pointing to the counter to indicate that she’d be over after placing her own order. His phone chimed with another text. He sucked in a breath when it read “ _1 image attachment from: Barry Allen <3” _yes… he had a heart next to his name. Don’t judge him. At least he didn’t have Barry in his phone as some ridiculous pet name like he was 99.9% sure Barry had him in his listed as. He debated on opening the text, really not wanting to get hard right now. That would be awkward, especially considering that he’d have to get up in a minute once his order was called. With shaky hands he put the phone upside down on the table so he couldn’t see the screen and become tempted. When he looked up he startled momentarily to find that Laurel was standing right in front of him, leaning on the table with a hand.

 

“Hey!” He said, possibly with a bit too much enthusiasm, thankfully Laurel just laughed and he stood to hug her.

 

She took her seat and Oliver began a conversation, asking her how her job was, and if she liked being back in the field. She’d responded with an enthusiastic yes, and that she already had three cases she was handling and quipped that yes, even people who weren’t superheroes were still saving the day in Star City now and then. Their orders were called out at about the same time and Oliver stood and told her he’d get them both, to which she smiled in thanks at him for. When he left, he left his phone on the table. Forgetting it was even there. Laurel was lost in her own thoughts when the ping of a text brought her out of them, she took out her phone and looked, frowning when she saw it wasn’t hers, it sounded close, and there was nobody behind or in front of them, that’s when she saw Oliver’s phone, it pinged again, twice in rapid succession and she reached for it, wanting to make sure it wasn’t an emergency. What she saw though, caused a smirk to spread on her lips.

 

 

_Barry: 1 photo attachment 11:35AM_

_Barry: ;) do you like? 11:37AM_

_Barry: 1 video attachment 11:52AM_

_Barry: Thinking of u right now babe… what do you think of these? ;)_

_Barry: 1 photo attachment 11:53 AM_

_Barry: 1 photo attachment 11:53AM_

_Barry: Olllieeeeee do you not like them? :( I guess I’ll just take them back… so much for spicing things up for Valentine’s Day. 11:54 AM_

She swiped right on the screen to unlock it, the photos and video’s loaded up in quick succession. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head at what she saw. Because daymn… that was _Barry_ in women’s underwear… and holy shit… Oliver was into that stuff? She’d always taken him to be a little kinky… but these photos were… damn. Add that to the fact that innocent little puppy Barry Allen was daring enough to send _these_? She wouldn’t have ever believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. Her finger hovered over the play button on the video, she looked up, Oliver had his back turned at the counter, it looked like he was fixing the drinks and adding condiments onto his sandwich. Should she really watch this? Maybe just a few seconds… a few seconds wouldn’t hurt would it? She pressed play, and jumped, turning the volume down immediately and blushing when a loud moan sounded through the speakers. She watched as Barry palmed himself through a pair of bright yellow briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Damn. Barry was well… equipped. Oliver was one lucky son of a bitch. God bless Moira’s soul she thought belatedly. Barry had thrown his head back, his face sweaty and contorted in pleasure, the camera was panning down wards, and she decided that was probably enough. Just as she’d closed the video Oliver set the tray down in front of her and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that she had his phone in her hands and a slight blush was tinting her cheeks.

 

“Hey! Laurel! What the fuck?!” He exclaimed, a bit too loudly, yanking the phone out of her grip. A mother across the way glared at him as she attended to her child who couldn’t have been more than four or five, he gave her a sheepish sorry look, before turned his attention back to Laurel, who was still sitting with her elbow rested on the table, hand poised as if she was holding the phone that Oliver had ripped out of her hands moments earlier, a contemplative expression on her face.

 

“What the hell?!” He hissed, quieter this time, sitting down, mind racing with what she’d possibly seen, a sly smile crossed her face and she quipped,

 

“Damn Ollie. And I thought I was daring in the bedroom.” Oliver felt his face heat up, he wouldn’t have been surprised if his face was as red as Barry’s suit.

 

“I never would’ve thought Barry would be so kinky… it’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for though isn’t it? Or was this you’re doing all along?”

 

“Laurel!” He hissed.

 

“What? I’m just saying, you’ve got your hands full with that one, I must say I’m jealous…he’s a catch. I mean you’ve obviously seen the size, he might even be bigger than you… he’s certainly bigger than Tommy was.” Oliver choked on nothing, and keeled over the table. Trying to catch his breath, he did _not_ need to know that, and duh, he knew how big Barry was, and he himself was well equipped as well thank you very much. She wasn’t complaining a few years ago.

 

“ ** _Laurel_** _.”_ He bit out. Eyes wide, Laurel was shaking with mirth across from him. Trying to smother her laughter and doing a better job of it than Felicity had been doing earlier, but still. He was not amused.

 

“And he’s _loud._ It’s a good thing you guys have that loft and the maintenance floor is between yours and the rest of the apartments. God knows you’d wake the whole building with him otherwise. I can tell.” How did she…? Oliver took out his phone and checked, there was a video… great… just great. He banged his head against the table lightly and Laurel just laughed at him openly now.

 

“Please… don’t tell anyone… I’m pretty sure he’d be mortified.” Oliver begged.

 

“Oh, I can’t make any promises… you know I’ve never been good at keeping secrets. I promise I’ll try…but God… This is rich.” Oliver looked up at her with a look that was part misery part annoyance, and picked his head up off the table, reaching for his soup that was now probably lukewarm. He really should’ve listened when Barry told him to put a passcode lock on his personal phone.


End file.
